High Tide
by loops-17
Summary: This is my first story. As a little girl Hinata never lived with her family but over in Hawaii, where she lived with her cousin Neji and his family. See what happens when she finally comes back to Konoha. Don't own Naruto or RE:Play..UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

High Tide Chapter 1: Swichfoot

There was a warm summer breeze flowing though Konoha. It was one of those days when you feel like doing nothing at all. But something in the air made people in Konoha think twice. The air made you feel like you were in front of the ocean watching the high tide. It was almost like you could hear the roar of the waves. You can't help but notice the leaves dancing in the sky, almost as if they were surfing. One particular leaf can't help but catch your eye. The way it dipped, flipped, soared, and fell made you think that perhaps a small invisible being was using it as a surf board. Just as the light breeze ended, the leaf took a plunge. It lands in the most peculiar place. On top pf the softest looking hair you can imagine, almost like silk. A soft light colored hand reaches up and picks the leaf off of the silky hair. With a gentle giggle, she lets go of the leaf jus as the breeze picks up again.

The most beautiful colored eyes, watches as the leaf joined the many others that seem to be doing a intricate dance. As the wind carried the leaves towards the village below, the beautiful eyes followed and watched as they disappeared into the bustling city streets below. They watched as the ant sized people scurried from place to place in mad rushes.

When this mysterious girl began to descend from the hill in which she stood, many eyes noticed the movement and watched as a long forgotten girl approached Konohagakure. Many noticed that this beautiful girl wasn't wearing what most travelers wore. She seemed completely foreign to not only their village but the country all together.

She wore white mid-thigh board shorts with a purple bikini top and a black tank top over it, and with black low cut Vans. Her silky indigo hair was swept in a messy ponytail. She had a black back-pack with a banana board strapped onto it. A pair of sunglasses on top of her head, and as was walking down into the village you could see her pulling them down to cover her eyes, with a white wire connected to her ear.

As she near the gate the guards stopped her.

"Halt. State your name and business for being in Konoha."

"Uhh...ok well I'm here to live with my family.....oh and my name is..."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Mean while near the 'foxes' playground**

"DAMN IT SASUKE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU **NOT** TO BLADE IN FRONT OF ME! I'M TRYING TO DO A MCTWIST HERE!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever dobe."

Grumbling to himself, our favorite little skater Naruto climbs back to the top to drop in again. '_Aright here goes nothing...Yeah! Just a little more air. Al-mos-t-got-it....Hell yeah! That's right, I'm the Greatest!'_

_'Wow the dobe actually landed the McTwist'_

"Ha-ha! I knew I could do it. In your face Shikamaru_. _I'm going to beat him tomorrow for sure. The cats in the gad bro." Naruto exclaimed triumphantly.

"You did the landing wrong" Sasuke said smirking.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T EVEN SKATEBOARD!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinks, Naruto just keeps starring at him with a slight glare.

"Touché dobe."

"Ha...I don't know what that means....what does it mean?"

Sasuke just blinked and said "Wouldn't you like to know"

"Yes, yes I would. That's why I asked."

Sasuke just turned around and started to roll a way from him. Yelling over his shoulder "READ A FUCKIN' BOOK, AND **MAYBE** YOU'LL KNOW!"

"You don't know either do you! That's why you're leaving!"

Sasuke just continued to roll away. And if you listened closely you could hear the infamous 'hn'.

"Pff...Whatever." Just as he turned around getting ready for another run, he was tackled.

A happy "Naruto-kun" was heard from a raven haired girl.

With a small chuckle "Hey Mille Chan! It's great to see you. Always a pleasure, but why is it always so painful."

A small happy giggle came from this petite raven haired girl. As she got up you could see her wearing navy colored skinny jeans with a white/blue shirt. A pair of black converse adorned her feet. Her long raven hair swayed as she stood looking at Naruto with her sparkling onyx eyes. This beautiful young woman is known as Melody Uchia, baby sister to Itachi and Sasuke Uchia. The reason why she always tackles Naruto is because the Uchia brothers are very protective of her. Although Itachi is a little more lazy in that area.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I'm just always so happy to see you."

"Ha-ha, yeah I know. It's cool. So what's up?"

"Oh you know, I was just passing by and decided to say hello."

"More like stalking." Naruto mutters under his breath.

"Did you say something Naruto-kun?"

"Oh no no, nothing, nothing…So anything new?"

Taking up a thinking pose, and then clapping her hands she exclaims, "Oh, I met someone new today!"

"Oh really, that's nice. How did you meet?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Flashback **

As Melody walked through the main Konoha district, she hummed a song that her mother had taught her. When she was about to reach the climax of the song, she saw from the corner of her eye her loves favorite restaurant, Ichiraku.

Of course this reminded her that she hadn't seen him since he got back from his competition the day before. As she was turning around to head in the direction that her love was, she ran straight into the person that had been right behind her.

The two bodies collided, and crashed to the ground in a big heap of tangled limbs.

"Itai, what the fuck!" Melody said. Not hearing a response, Melody got up and walked over to see who had knocked her over. As she stood above the person she noticed that it was another girl that had knocked her down. She saw that the girl had a dazed look on her face, with the classic swirling eyes. At a closer inspection, Melody noticed a necklace with the Hyuuga family crest around her neck.

'Gasp' "Oh my god, please don't sue me" she yelled

"Oh look at all the pretty birdies...They look like they're surfing" replied the Hyuuga girl in s daze.

Then Melody said "Oh, I know. You can't sue me if were friends. Come on!"

Melody proceeds to take her with her, well more like drag her along to see her Naruto-kun.

**End Flashback**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, you see as I was walking down the street, I accidentally bumped into a nice Hyuuga girl. And we...Uhh...hit it off quite well."

With a sweat drop he said in his head, 'that sounded way to fake to be true. She probably knocked the person over and almost got sued….*with a mental sigh*…Again.' Then he noticed movement behind her, a body slightly twitching. "Uh, Millie-chan? Who's that?"

"Oh that's the nice Hyuuga girl I told you about." Responded Melody nonchalantly.

"Uhm, is she okay?" responded a worried Naruto walking over to the girl. "Has she woken up yet?"

"Technically, not, but I couldn't leave her in the middle of the street. Please help me wake her up!" she falls on her knees pulling on Naruto's shirt.

"Okay, okay, I will. I'll help, don't worry."

"You're my hero!" yelled Melody and gave Naruto a bear hug.

'Just another day in paradise' thought Naruto bitterly.

"Uh, what happen? I feel like I just had a major wipe out."

"Totally" Naruto responded

"Huh...What? Who said…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" yelled a confused Hyuuga Girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The names Naruto and this here is Melody-chan *whispering* the one who knocked you down." Naruto said while Melody tried to hide behind him. "So what's your name? You're a Hyuuga right? I only ask 'cause I've never seen you around." Asked a curious Naruto

"Hmm… Well you've never seen me because I just moved here. And yeah, I'm a Hyuuga." Answered the girl.

"Uh I didn't catch a name." said Melody

"Oh, uh, my bad dude..et. The names Hyuuga. HInata Hyuuga.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Barrel ride

Recap 

"Oh, uh, my bad dude..et. The names Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga."

Present

**At the Hyuuga Estate**

A young teenage girl could be seen pacing in the court yard, muttering to her self. You could clearly hear her saying something along the lines of "where the hell is she" or "I can't believe that she's finally coming home." She was remembering when she found out that her sister was coming home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Flashback **

"Are you serious?! Your not messin with me right now are you? Cause if you are I'll make your servers crash and your stocks would be just as worthless as Enron Corp."

"Yes I'm not 'messin' with you. Your sister is coming home. So there is no need to uh, whatever it was you said."

"You seriously didn't hear my threat right now, did you?"

"That what was, my young padawan?" said her father said looking up from his "novel"

"_Sigh _whatever. I'm gonna go… I have, uh things to take care of before sis gets home."

Shuddering. "I feel a disturbance in the force. Over a thousand dollars cries silenced at once."

Popping back in her says, "Oh so my allowance went up… 'Kay, thanks bye." Running back out.

In a very serious tone, he says, "She has gone to the dark side."

**End Flashback**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The same young teen could be seen bouncing up and down excitedly in her high top red and orange converse. Taking a closer look you could see she was wearing a white v-neck t shirt with her gray backpack strapped on and a pair of cream colored hip hugging cargo pants. Each one of her pockets was filled with something.

While she was listening to Michael Jackson's Scream, she actually heard someone scream.

"HANABI!"

"Uh oh… he found out" she said while putting away her Ipod and thinking if she should run or not.

**Back at the 'foxes' playground**

"Yeah nice to meet you too… say you wouldn't know where this place is at, would you?" out of nowhere a piece of paper was in front of Melody's face forcing her to go cross eyed for a moment.

"Hmm, that's the Hyuuga law firm. Why do you want to go there?"

"So then where's the house." Hinata said ignoring Melody's question.

All the while Naruto is looking back and forth between the two girls.

'_This is the perfect time to bust out a ninja.' _Then he starts to roll back towards the shadow of the half pipe, disappearing from view.

"I know where the house is at. You do too, don't you Naruto."

Both girls turn to see if Naruto did know, only to meet air.

"How does he always do that? I have tons of guys after me. I just want to spend time with him. But no he always disappears. Does he not want to spend time with me?" yelled a frustrated Melody

A quick summer breeze blows by carrying a paper towards them. It lands on top of Melody's head. Shrugging, Hinata picks up the paper. As she opens the piece of paper Melody leans over to see what it says.

The paper read: _**I'm a ninja**_

It also had a little chibi Naruto smiling.

"Does he always do this?" asked a laughing Hinata.

Grumbling Melody answered "Yes."

**Half an hour later**

Melody had lead Hinata towards the Hyuuga estate. The whole way there she had explained the many different ways that Naruto had let her know he's a ninja.

"Oh and one time it was actual leaves spelling it out, and I don't know how but the different colored leaves made a chibi Naruto. And last year during the festival he had fireworks spell it out with another chibi him. It's so cool I don't know how…"

All of a sudden Hinata says "I feel a disturbance in the force."

"HANABI!"

"Whoa, how did you know?"

"I'm a Jedi." Said Hinata shrugging.

They keep on walking towards the estate.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod. Whatamigonnado. I'msobusted. I'msobusted. I'msobusted." You could see the one called Hanabi running around in circles on the other side of the gates.

"Yo, shrimpet." Hinata said with a little wave.

"Huh?" Hanabi stopped running in circles and looked towards the gates.

"Hey, Hinata who's the little crazy girl?" asked a curious Melody

"Oh that's the shrimp."

"Hey! I've grown two inches since last time!" yelled a flushed Hanabi.

"Yeah, whatever you say… firecracker." Said a smirking Hinata.

"Humph" Hanabi huffed in defeat. "You're so mean sometimes sis."

"Hanabi, didn't you hear me calling you?" asked an angry looking man.

"Oh… uh, daddy, look who's here." Said an overly sweet Hanabi.

The man standing on the other side was identified as 'daddy' was wearing khaki cream colored Dockers with a sky blue button up long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and it all came together with black penny loafers. His hair went all the way down to his knees

"Oh hello Hyuuga-sama" waved a cheerful Melody.

"Uh, hello Melody-san, what brings you here?"

Out if nowhere Melody had this moderate sized drawing pad.

**10 minutes later**

"… and one time Naruto did the fire… "

"Basically she brought me here!" yelled a frustrated Hinata.

In the background you could hear a dejected Melody saying "Nobody ever lets me finish showing my drawings." A black cloud loomed over her head.

"We could have done without the drawings." Said an annoyed Hanabi.

Waving his hand in a very mystical way Hiashi says "Clean your room."

"That won't work this time dad."

"Damn." Said Hiashi

"Uh well thanks for being my guide." Said Hinata

"You are welcome. Oh would you look at the time. I've gotta run. Okay I love you bye bye." Then she ran off towards her home.

"Weird she is."

"Are you guys gonna let me in?"  
"Ohh…uh you have to come inside." Hanabi said.

"Smells like a trap."

Hiashi just shrugged and walked back inside.

"Uh Hanabi are you sure we can't just stay outside." Says Hinata entering the court yard. "I'll even stop calling you shrimpet for today."

"No you have to be tired from you trip. You must come inside." Said Hanabi stressing the word 'must'.

"Uhg, fine whatever" grumbled Hinata while Hanabi dragged her by the hand towards the house.

A loud **"surprise" **was heard as the sisters entered the front door.

"Aww you guys, this so wasn't necessary."

"But this is the first time in like, forever since you came back." Said Ino

"Yeah, not even once did you visit. We had to go to you instead." Said Kiba agreeing with Ino. Shino just nodded his head agreeing with them.

"Well then let's get this party started!" yelled a happy Hanabi.

**At the airport**

"Well this is just sad. My own twin forgot to send someone to pick us up."

"Dad relax. I bet he didn't mean to forget. He does have to worry about his daughter even finding house. I just hope that she didn't mix up the two addressed I gave her."

"Yeah, she uses map quest way to much. I bet it doesn't even say if it the house or the office."

"…"

"So you two do realize we have to either walk or get a taxi, right?"  
"Not it!" the two boys yelled.

"Man, you two suck. Making an old man like me pay."

"Dad you're not that old."

"So then, I'm not really up for walking around am unknown city."

"I guess taxi it is… TAXI!"

"Geez right in the ear."

"Ah get over it, you big baby."

"Fine whatever" grumbled a young orange haired man.

Two of the three looked some what similar. The younger looking one had long black hair that reached the bottom of his butt. With a pair of off-white Emerica's, comfy jeans and a black t-shirt.

The other had a pair of white slip on Vans, a pair of brown colored shorts, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his hair swept up in a low ponytail making it look like his hair reached his lower butt.

Finally the orange hair young man was wearing a white muscle shirt. His clover green eyes looked on as a yellow taxi cab pulled to the curve. You could see he was wearing a pair of jeans that were a little torn around the knees. There were a couple of chains and belts around his waist. It all came together with his original black & white converse.

"Hey, are you coming or not Rail?"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming pale eyes."

"Hey dude, do you have any idea what tomorrow is?"

"Not other than the fact that it'll be Sunday." He answered sarcastically.

"Ah come on don't be that way. Dude it's the annual… "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**AN: haha yeah I know another cliff hanger, but I couldn't help it. So yeah anyways, I don't know if you noticed that I put a lil bit of Mj in there. I couldn't help it; I was listening to some of his music so yeah I had to. So yeah I hope that you liked chapter two, I'm almost done with chapter three so don't worry ill post it as soon as I have at least two reviews ^_^**_

_**And if you still don't know who rail is then go to Barnes and Nobles, go to the anime section and pick up a copy of RE:play then you'll know.**_

_**Don't own Naruto or RE:play…only Melody =P**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Recap

"Dude it's the annual…"

Present

**Back to Naruto the Bijuu hangout **

"SKATE OFF!" yelled Naruto enthusiastically.

"Dude, right now you're at a 10 and we're at a 3, bring it down to our level", said Shikamaru "I swear sometimes you're too troublesome."

"Hey dude, I just realized something," Naruto said spaced out.

"What?" Sasuke answered back.

"Where's my skateboard?"

"You're sitting on it dumbass"

Naruto looks down "No…the other one. Number 8, my fav one dude!"

"How the fuck should I know? It's your board."

"You have it don't you?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke with a leveled glare.

"Why the hell would I have it?"

"I know why. You want to give it to my rivals so that they can analyze the awesome aero dynamics it has so that they can TRY to copy my awesomeness. But NO the secret of the ninja will never be known!" yelled Naruto "If I can't have it no one can!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out a small remote and started dialing something. On the back it said 'self destruct'.

"Dude its right behind you" pointed out Sasuke.

"Oh…sorry Sasuke." Naruto said smiling as he went to get his board.

"Why am I friends with him again?" asked Sasuke to no one in particular.

"Hmm, because there is never a dull moment." answered a bored looking Shikamaru. Sasuke was about to answer but decided to stay quiet and just nodded agreeing with Shikamaru.

**Later that night after the party was over**

Hiashi decided it was safe to leave his room after checking the surrounding area.

"The coast is clear…Now where is that little daughter of mine?"

Before starting his search for his beloved younger daughter, and saying the term lightly. The door bell rang. Hinata's head popped out of her door.

"Father, I feel a disturbance."

"I know my young apprentice, I know." Hiashi said with a serious tone.

"Aren't you guys gonna answer the door?" asked a sleepy looking Hanabi.

Hiashi gives her an under his nose look and says while waving his hand toward the door "Go right ahead."

Hanabi just glared at him before walking towards the door. Right before she could answer the door bell started going off like crazy.

"HOLD ON!" yelled a frustrated Hanabi "jeez" she mumbled under her breathe. She pulled open the door and on the other side there was a man that looked like a clone of her father.

The man just looked at Hanabi with an innocent look with his finger about to push the door bell again.

"Hi" the man said happily.

"Uh..Hi" said a confused Hanabi.

"Oh Hanabi-chan, oh my look at how much you've grown" said the man while hugging her with waterfalls coming down from his eyes.

"Uh, do I know you?" said a scared looking Hanabi.

"Oh how that hurts….Right here" he said very dramatically pointing at his chest.

"Dad I doubt she remembers you. She hasn't seen you since she was born." Answered an annoyed Neji.

"Neji-nisan!" yelled out Hanabi

Over in a dark corner Neji's father sat with a dark cloud over his head. A sniffle could be heard "nobody loves me."

"Oh I love you verruckter." Said an orange hair individual.

"What?" he answered back, blinking a couple of times.

"Well if you don't know, why should I tell you?" he said standing back up.

"Don't worry he'll forget what you said in a couple of minutes." Said Hinata walking out to greet her uncle and cousin.

"Hinata-chan, the only one that truly loves me!" yelled out her uncle hysterically with more tears streaming down his face.

"Moo-moo-chan I missed you!" yelled Hinata enthusiastically.

"Moo-moo-chan? Hinata you shouldn't refer to your uncle in such a manor." said Hiashi.

"But he likes it." Said a pouting Hinata.

"Oh Hiashi its fine. It shows her love of me. See Neji your cousin loves me more than you; my own son. The shame." He said

"Jeez dad, lay it on thick why don't you. I swear man. I don't know how you lived with him as long as you did without wanting to kill him, uncle."

"Eh he's always been a drama queen."

"HEY LAST TIME I CHECKED I DON'T WEAR DRESSES!"

"Oh so you're admitting you're dramatic?" Hiashi said with a smirk.

"I never said that" responded a flushed Hizashi.

"But you never denied it"

"Whatever." Hizashi mumbled

"Hmm yes, well it is late and SOME of us have to work in the morning." Said Hiashi with an amused smirk still present on his face.

"Hinata you should go to bed too. You will be leaving with me to the office, is that understood."

"Hmm yes father. Well night everyone, oh and Neji-nisan you owe me 20 bucks for making it here in one piece."

"Ah man I was hoping you would forget."

"Neji-nisan, when it comes to money Hinata never forgets a bet." Said a laughing Hanabi.

"Well Hanabi show them to their rooms. Goodnight everyone." Hiashi said

"Night" everyone else answered.

"Yeah I think we're all ready to go to sleep." Said the orange hair boy that everyone had forgotten was there.

"Oh, wow. Forgot that you were here, sorry. Rail this is my little cousin Hanabi and I think you remember Hinata. This is my best friend Rail" said Neji.

"Hi nice to meet ya." Answered Hanabi while Hinata just waved.

"Likewise and yeah I do remember Hinata." Rail said waving to Hanabi and Hinata. "Nice place you guys got by the way."

"Thanks. Well come on I'll show you guys your rooms."

When Hanabi was done showing everyone their rooms she went to hers to get some much needed sleep.

**The Next Morning**

"WHERE THE HELL IS HINATA!" yelled a frustrated Hiashi. "We are going to be late to the office if she isn't here soon."

"Uncle I think I know where she could be." Said Neji with a small smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**With Hinata **_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Man this is the life." Sighed Hinata

"Yeah I know what you mean" A voice beside her said.

"Huh?" said the startled Hinata "Where in the world did you come from?"

"Haha, well I came from my mother but I don't think that's what you meant." Said the person to her right.

"Well no, not exactly…smartass." Hinata responded, saying the last part under her breath.

"Well yes I am smart but I don't think my ass has anything to do with it. Anyways what's your name; I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"The name's Hinata. You haven't seen me around 'cause I just moved out here recently."

"Nice to meet you Hinata, welcome to Konoha. My name is Kakashi by the way."

"Yeah, likewise. You know I use to live here when I was little and don't remember this part of the beach. It's really a nice place to catch some morning waves."

"Yeah, no kidding. Not a lot of people know that there are some nice waves here; which is a good thing if you think about it." Said Kakashi.

"Hmm yeah true, true. Say you wouldn't happen to know the time, would you?" asked Hinata.

"Oh well let's see, it's around 8:30 am or so. Why?"

"Damn I'm late, my dad's gonna kill me. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you around." Hinata yelled over her shoulder paddling back to shore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**Back on shore **_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"See I told you she would be out here." Said Neji to Hiashi.

"Why in the world would she be out here so early in the morning?"

"Just to catch some waves before the day starts. It's her way of relaxing."

"Hmm well she should of told me she was going to be out here…almost gave me a heart attack" he said the last part a little under his breath.

"I'm sure she just forgot to tell you because she has never really had to back at our house."

"You mean your dad didn't really care to ask where she goes in the morning?"

"Hmm yeah I guess you could say that" responded Neji.

"I see" Hiashi said. "Tell her I will be at the office. I forgot something at the house."

"Well alright, I'll tell her uncle." Neji said as Hiashi left.

"Neji is that you!" someone yelled I the distance.

"Hm" he looked towards at the voices that yelled out his name.

"Neji. Dude no way. I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in like a year. Well ever since the competition how have ya been man?"

"Is that… No way dude. Arashi! Wow yeah it's been like a year in a half." said Neji giving Arashi a hand shack that goes in for a bro hug.

"Yeah I've been great. You know just dealing with whatever a famous teen brings haha. How about you, what brings you to oh so beautiful Konoha?"

"Haha yeah man I know what ya mean. Well I'm going to be living here now with my dad. My cousin had to move back and I didn't want her to be here without me around."

"Oh ok that makes sense. Well seeing as you were super protective when I met her a couple of years ago. Is that why you are at the beach this early?"

"Yeah kinda. Her dad was looking for her but didn't know where to look. She's probably in the shower getting ready for the day." Neji said.

"Ohh yeah. Well man it was great to see you, but my bro needs me this morning for something. I'll see you around a'ight?" Arashi said

"Yeah, yeah, for sure. We'll hangout soon."

"A'ight then say 'Hi' to Hina for me, k?"

"Yeah you got it. Later."

"Later." He said walking away.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Back with Hiashi - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"HIZASHI!" yelled a red faced Hiashi.

"I didn't do it!" yelled a frantic looking Hizashi.

"You don't even know the reason why I'm yelling."

"Well it can't be good because you're yelling, and it happens to be my name that you yelled."

"Yes well Neji just told me something.."

"oh so he told you."

"Wait, wait. You wanted him to tell me?"

"Well, no not really but I figured he would. Seeing as how it was your favorite car."

"my favorite car?"

"Yeah you know the one I said got stolen." Said Hizashi emphasizing the part where he said stolen.

"Wait you mean to say that my 1964 Aston Martin DB5 was not stolen…What did you do to it?" yelled a very pissed Hiashi.

"Whoa don't kill me or anything. I didn't do anything to it. Well that's if you don't count it being totally destroyed." Hizashi said casually.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I was going too fast to make the turn."

"WHY DID YOU HAVE MY CAR IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

""Cause mine was in the shop."

"I should kill you and I hope you know that you owe me a new one."

"Yeah I figured." He said handing his twin a set of keys.

"I don't want you piece of crap car!"

"I'm not giving you mine, and my 1939 ford mercury woody is not a piece of crap." He yelled. "Now go to the garage and I think you will like what you see."

"Hn? Fine." Hiashi said taking the keys.

As the twin waked to the garage Hanabi was coming down to get some breakfast. She didn't get very far when she saw her dad and uncle walking towards the garage door.

"Hey dad I thought that you would be at the office by now?"

"I would be, but I had to finish some business here at home first."

"Oh, well okay then. I'm going to go to Nii's place."

"Hmm. Well ok. Which car are you going to take?"

"Uhh I think I'll take the Toyota iQ."

"Alright then come on."

All three walked into the garage. As soon as they were in two stopped dead. Hiashi couldn't not believe what was in front of him. An absolutely beautiful car, the one his brother had only moments ago had confessed to have destroyed. An Aston Martin was in his garage, and not just any Aston Martin car but the DB5. Hanabi had always dreamed of owning this car and so had Hinata seeing as how they were both in love with James Bond.

"OH-MY-GOD! Is that what I think it is." Said a start struck Hanabi.

"Yes my daughter it is."

"Well you know I felt bad so I got you a new one, it took a while to fix up so that is why I didn't give you until now."

"Hizashi this is amazing."

"Yes, yes I know I'm awesome." He responded with a big smile.

"Dad I think your brother just became cooler than you in my book."

"Well I would imagine he is going to be in Hinata's too."

"Yeah."

"I don't thin I want to take it out in the city just yet but thank you brother."

"Oh you are welcome brotha." Hizashi said. "Now get to work."

"Yeah I'm late as it is. Good-bye Hizashi and Hanabi."

"Bye"

"Later"

**Back with Hinata**

"you are telling me that you told my dad that we never ask for permission to go to the neach in the morning?"

"Yeah just didn't really think about it till it was out, sorry."

"It's okay Neji-nisan but we better get to the office."

"actually I was gong to show Rail around."

"Who?"

"My friend that came with me."

"Oh yeah my bad I forgot he was here."

"I swear, if you head wasn't attached you'll lose it."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later Neji-nisan." Said Hinata.

She started walking towards a 1960 VW Black Beetle. As she drove off to her phone went off and the ringtone "Technological" by Daft Punk was heard.

"Oh man, where did I out that phone. Ahh there it is."

"_Hello…what's up?...What?...WHAT!"_

AN: Aha another cliffhanger. So very sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been distracted with college life. I'm going to have the next chapy up as soon as I can. Promise, I have 3 weeks without school coming up so I'll try my best to update during that time. So yeah tell me what you think so far and anything else you would like to say, just be nice please


End file.
